A cure to all problems
by new.years.eve
Summary: No magic. Dan is an abusive husband and father to Piper and her daughter. she goes to the hospital only to be treated by a certain doctor. FINAL CHAPTER UP! COMPLETE! ahh!
1. Breaking Down

**Summary- No magic. PiperLeo story- majorly! Piper has a daughter, Georgia, via Dan her abusive husband. She seeks help from a doctor and gets more than just painkillers.**

Leo Wyatt was 33 years old and was THE best doctor at San Francisco Memorial Hospital. He didn't blurt it out or show off but he had a good life-style; big house, lots of money, friends, family but there was one thing missing. As cheesy as it sounds, the one thing missing in his life was love. He went from one meaningless relationship to the next and had one-night-stands in between. He was getting bored of it. It wasn't that he was a player or a person who was known for getting around, but there was always that excuse that it didn't feel right in every relationship he'd ever been in.

He was on his last shift of the week and he had half an hour to go until he was able to crash and sleep for at least three days. He picked up a chart from the reception and looked over the profile of the person in curtain 1.

_32-year-old female, neck pain, fell down the stairs._

"How many times have I heard that before?" Leo thought as heslipped throughthe curtain to see the back of his patient and what looked to be her child sleeping peacefully on the bed beside her.

"Good morning, I'm Leo Wyatt and I'll be your doctor today. What can I help you with?" he said in a soft, caring voice so as not to frighten either of the two people in the room. They both looked pretty shaken up. His patient turned around to face her doctor and all he could do was draw in a sharp breath.

Leo was looking into a set of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. In fact, he was looking at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her long, wavy, dark brown hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her back, and her pained and forceful smile didn't detract anything from her gorgeous lips. But, no matter how much he was drawn to her looks, she was his patient and he needed to be professional.

"Hi, actually, it's nothing. It was just some aches this morning that have gone now. Don't worry about it," she stammered as she stood up, knowing that if Dan ever found out she was at the hospital she would be in trouble.

"Don't be scared, I won't tell anyone you're here and I won't leave you with any evidence of you being at a hospital, ok? I know what's going on and I'm not going to judge you for not leaving him" Leo soothed. He knew she was a victim of yet another drunk and violent partner. This drunk had to be an absolute ass to hurt such a wonderful woman.

She couldn't believe it. He just answered all her doubts going through her mind in one. And he'd just met her. "OK," she answered. She carefully sat back on the bed and winced as a bruise grazed the metal bar.

"Alright Mrs. Gordon can I…"

"Please, call me Piper, I can't stand the sound of that name anymore," she had given up the act of "I've fallen down the stairs" purely because there was something in Dr Wyatt's eyes that naturally made her trust him. Actually, there was something about him in general that was very appealing to Piper, maybe his gorgeous, ruffled hair, or his bright eyes staring intently at her that made her want to break down and cry in his arms. She wanted this whole thing to be over before it hurt her little girl. Georgia was the only reason she stayed with Dan; without him she had no money to feed and clothe her baby.

"Piper, where does it hurt?"

"Where do I start?"

She didn't want nor need his pitying eyes on her, she was too strong to be sucked into something like that. She simply needed his help before 5 tonight when Dan got home.

"How about we start with your neck?" Leo answered Piper's previous question.

Piper swung her long hair over one shoulder in order to reveal her red and bruised neck. Leo bent slightly down to take a look and reached his hands up to feel for any major bumps or pains that could effect her. She felt his warm, soft hands on her neck and began to close her eyes as she relaxed and he started a massaging sensation. He got to the back of her neck and she suddenly flinched and coiled with pain.

"Sorry. Well, it doesn't seem anything is broken but I can give you some mild painkillers to help unless you want a brace," Leo summarized.

"No, that's fine, otherwise… you know?" Piper said, reminding Leo that she had to go back to a violent husband.

Usually Leo gave these types of victims an emergency bag with contact details of shelters but as he looked at the beautiful little girl on the bed and into the eyes of the woman that actually made his heart skip a beat, he felt he needed to do more. He wanted to do more. But what could he do? She was defensive and who could blame her?

"Thanks Dr Wyatt, I have to get home soon so, how long will it take to get the pills?"

"Please, call me Leo and no longer than five minutes. I'll get them myself for you now. Look, if you are ever in any kind of emergency, then don't hesitate to ring me at any time. Here's my number," he offered a card to her and she took it with her hand.

"Thanks, again!" She replied. Although she usually had to keep up a forced smile, for the first time in a long while she was in the presence of someone she felt comfortable enough to let her guard down and she'd only known him for the whole of 10 minutes.

Leo looked into those eyes again and saw them starting to well. He felt the enormous urge to wrap her petite frame in his arms and keep her safe for the rest of time. He fought the urge and gently sat down next to Piper so as not to wake the little girl.

"What am I going to do? With Georgia? With everything?" she started to cry as she looked at the angel sleeping. She slowly lent backwards until her back reached his chest and he couldn't stand it anymore. He delicately put a hand on her shoulder and she twisted round so her head was resting in the crook of his neck and she cried. She was weak and tired and she cried in the arms of what she could have sworn was a man sent from God.

**Should I continue? should I not? Appreciate any comments so please review. Exxx**


	2. Breaking Down all over again

**Thanks for all your reviews. They're great! Big thanks to Molly, AsherSmasher, Heather1021 and halli-halliwell.**

**This chapter sets up the plot so don't give up on it! **

Piper walked away from the hospital with the sleeping form of Georgia in her arms. She was heading towards her small Ford Escort, which was parked in the car park and was hoping that she would get back home before 5. "But--- Dan was still at work, then he'd go for a drink with his buddies, then more drinks with God knows who else." Piper thought, "I've got plenty time." She breathed a sigh of relief whilst she put Georgia in her child seat.

Piper turned the key in the ignition but nothing happened. The car spluttered but shockingly no success came out of hitting the steering wheel with her hands. With all the noise going on, Piper turned in her seat to watch her 3-year-old daughter waking from her slumber. She yawned and opened her droopy eyes to give her mother a toothy grin.

"Are we home?" She innocently asked.

"No baby, the car isn't working," Piper answered.

"It broked again?"

"Yeah, it broked again," Piper laughed, finding Georgia's language hilarious.

"Mummy?" Georgia said in a singsong voice.

"Georgia?" Piper imitated.

"What are we doing?"

Piper didn't know how to respond. "Basically your dad, who is also known as the devil incarnated, is an ass who has an amazing Mercedes SLK230 and leaves us with a Ford Escort which brakes down all the time. He can't pick us up because he's probably spending money, that we could buy a brand new car with, on drink." That was one idea but she didn't want to be rude and bitter towards her child.

"We are waiting for mummy to think of some way to get home," Piper answered, choosing the child-friendly response.

"Maybe he could help," Georgia suggested. She was pointing at a silver sports car and to none other than Leo.

"Maybe," Piper exclaimed, feeling generally happy about seeing him again. Once she had stopped crying and finished her little breakdown, he'd offered her a cup of coffee but to her displeasure, she had to turn him down partially because Georgia was passed out in the world of dreams at the time.

Piper thought it through. "He must know something about cars; he's a guy. Not only a guy but a handsome, gorgeous and intelligent one. How many of those are left?" She got out the car and Leo instinctively looked up at the sound. He did a double take at who was there. It was she, the woman of his dreams.

"Hi," Piper called to him from behind her car. She shyly began to walk over and close the gap between them. She hoped he wasn't mad at being turned down.

"Hi," he replied, flashing her a smashing smile. She took that to mean that he didn't mind missing the coffee. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was waiting round the hospital of all places.

"I was just thinking, do you know anything about cars? Mine has decided to give up on me and I need to get Georgia home, she's probably hungry by now."

"MUMMY, I'm hungry." Piper looked to her daughter to see her dangling her head out the window once she had freed herself from her car seat. Damn, she was a smart 3-year-old.

"See, so could you help us out at all?" Piper re-directed her attention to Leo again.

Helooked over at her car with a strange expression. The blue paint was peeling off with rust, it had a 3-year-old hanging from a window, the engine was smoking and the passenger door didn't even have a handle. Piper would expect someone, even a homeless person, to judge her car. However, Leo walked over to it and lifted the girl out the window before she fell out.

At first Georgia was shocked to be in the arms of a strange man but then she tilted her head to the side and passed her judgement.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Leo, what's yours?" He asked joining in on her game.

"Georgia Rose Gordon," she leant up past his face to his ear and whispered "You're preddy!"

"Well thank you," Leo replied out loud, "You're pretty too." He then reached round to Georgia's ear and whispered, "I think your mummy is pretty as well." That made her giggle and her nose scrunched up as she did so, her dimples becoming apparent.

Piper narrowed her eyes at the pair of them, not really knowing what was going on or what they were talking about. She let it blow over though and looked at Leo, expecting an answer about her car. Leo looked back at her and met the intensity of the stare.

"Look, I don't have a clue about cars, I'm a doctor, but I can offer you a lift home and maybe some sort of meal on the way," Leo said hopefully.

"I'll take you up on that," Piper flicked her long hair over her shoulder and out of her face and gave Leo one of her winning smiles.

Piper was beinningto finallyfeel safe in company of a male. The last time she remembered feeling that way was when Georgia was nearly one. That was way back when Dan was a nice guy but look how he ended up. He made her skin crawl when he came within a meter of her or even when she heard his voice.

She had had enough and put all thoughts of Dan behind her as she glanced over at Leo spinning Georgia round like an aeroplane. Her shrieks and high-pitched laughter was echoing round the car park, both of them were looking at each other with grins on their faces and Piper couldn't help but smile. It was infectious. She reminded herself that this was probably the most attention Georgia had experienced in her life from a guy. So, she let them have their fun before coughing to signal she was ready to go. As they climbed into the car, Leo asked, "Who likes the idea of a McDonald?"

He took the long giggle of glee from Georgia as her approval. Piper just laughed and enjoyed the moment.

**Sorry it's short. Please review if you liked itand think I should continue. Next chapter will include a bit of violence and the plot with Dan so...**


	3. Breaking inside

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm loving them! **

**Cheers to cyborg02, kcdancer, Krystal, Amanda, Arora, tmir, heather1021, jessiekayla and Queen of the Damned! You guys are great!**

**Must warn you about the violence in this chapter. And another warning in advance- I did this really early in the morning when I had insomnia. I know, I'm wierd! Here it goes...**

Georgia was running up and down the slide of the playhouse in the small McDonalds that they had just eaten in. Piper and Leo were sat the other side of the room watching her, letting her fall over and pick herself up and every once in a while giving her a smile and wave to encourage her to make friends with the other children. Meanwhile, Piper and Leo were having their own fun. They were playing truth or dare.

"Your turn, truth or dare," Piper said.

"Truth," Leo replied.

"OK chicken! Hmmm…" they had been playing for at least an hour so they'd gotten onto the more personal questions by now, "On average, how many women do you see in the hospital and have an interest in?" She generally was curious because he could give this amount of attention to a lot of women, not just her and she didn't want to fall into a trap.

"Oh, no. I'm totally professional usually but," he looked at her and held her gaze. She could feel herself being drawn into those deep pools of sparkling green, gray and blue and blushed a shade of pink.

"But what?"

"You are special. I… I…" he stuttered, he didn't know how to explain to a married woman how he was feeling.

"Never mind! My turn," Piper interrupted, not wanting to cause tension between the two of them.

"OK, truth or dare?" Leo asked.

Piper felt adventurous and was getting kind of bored with talking now. "Dare!"

"Sooooo, stepping it up a notch are we?" Leo responded, smiling mischievously. He didn't know what Piper was feeling in return to him right now but it was worth a try. "Kiss me on my cheek!"

"Is that it?" She challenged. She leant over the small table between them and brushed her lips on Leo's soft cheek. She lingered there as Leo's hand met hers on the table below them. He could feel her warm breath on the side his face and could smell her sweet perfume on her neck. They both looked down, breaking the connection in their eyes, to their hands. Their faces were inches apart. There came a small cough and giggle from behind Piper.

"Georgia! There you are. We better get home," Piper said, leaning back to her seat but keeping her hand underneath Leo's on the table. Leo nodded and led Piper out the door, never breaking contact with her hand. He scooped Georgia up into his arms and left the restaurant.

"It's just here on the right," Piper instructed as Leo pulled up onto the sidewalk in front of a medium size house with a Mercedes SLK230 in the driveway. Piper was looking at Leo as she climbed out the car and collected a now sleeping Georgia from the back. She leant through the open passenger window and gave Leo a look that summed up all her gratitude and feelings in one.

"Just remember, if anything happens, you have my number," Leo reassured, being the perfect gentleman.

She gently waved as he drove away. Piper turned away from the road and to the house that reminded her of life in general. It sucked. Apart from the little angel in her arms and now apparently another one who she was sure she wanted to spend more time with and who had just driven away to his own life, it was shit! There was no other way to describe her situation. "Shit!"

It was then that she noticed the car in the driveway. It couldn't be. But no, it was. There it sat a MERCEDES SLK230. It was only 6.30. He wasn't supposed to be back yet. Georgia was stirring in her arms due to her outburst and loud use of foul language. Georgia could feel her mother's chest beneath her hand beating harder and harder. Her breathing was out of control and her eyes looked distant and had tears spilling from them. Georgia didn't know what to do. All she could do was wrap her tiny arms around her mother's neck and hope it helps. And it did. It gave Piper courage and reminded her why she was there.

Piper built up enough courage to make it to the front door. She whispered in Georgia's ear not to say anything. She repeatedly told her little girl that everything was going to be OK if she could just be a good girl and make sure she doesn't mention anything of the days events. She soothed a now drowsy Georgia.

She opened the door with her key and quietly crept in, hoping Dan was passed out so that she wouldn't have to deal with this until the morning. She hadn't heard a sound yet, other than herself. Maybe it really was her lucky day. She went to Georgia's room and tried not to trip over any of the random toys left as a danger hazard. She managed to get Georgia into her bed without any more noise or even the slightest peep out of the little one.

Thinking she was safe, Piper crept back downstairs and to the kitchen to satisfy her thirst. She was pouring her glass of water form the sink when all of a sudden a rough hand turned off the tap. It wasn't her lucky day after all. She felt him grab her by the shoulders and pin her against the dining table. Everything turned into a blur as his arm holding her down got heavier on her neck.

"Who was he?" he shouted, demanding by spitting in her face. She could smell the stench of alcohol in his breath and wanted to throw up. He got her up from the table and threw her against the wall, banging her head with great force and leaving blood dripping in her hair. She was left defenseless as he tightly grasped her fragile wrists. Piper didn't want to give in anymore and kept perfectly quiet, not giving him the satisfaction he got when he heard her beg for mercy.

She looked him right in the eye and in return was knocked to the floor by an elbow to the eye. She could immediately feel the oozing and migraine coming as a result of that particularly hard hit. She scrambled away as he bent over double throwing his guts up onto the floor, the drink catching up with him. She ran up the stairs, grabbing the phone on the way.

She sprinted into Georgia's room and turned the light on to find her little girl whimpering from the sounds of soft thuds from downstairs. She looked up into her mother's eyes, and saw the fear reflected in the way she was feeling. What was her daddy doing?

Piper had never seen Dan like this, not this serious about hurting her anyway. She quickly grabbed Georgia and ran into the walk-in closet and dialed the number on the piece of scrap paper Leo had given her. After doing so, she turned the light off in the closet.

The ringing of the mobile through the phone was deafening against the silence in the darkness.

"Come on Leo," Piper thought. He was her only escape.

"Hello? Leo here," came the heavenly voice. Loud thuds came up the stairs

"Come back and help, please. I don't know what to do. Break the door down, do anything, just stop him. We're upstairs. I'm really scared Leo," she whispered back.

"I'm on my way. Stay right there." He hung up and she fell to the floor with her back against the wall and landed with Georgia in her lap.

The soft thuds of Dan's footsteps were getting louder and louder. He was in their room next door. They could hear boxes and glass smashing to the wooden floorboards. Georgia's whimpers got slightly louder. "Shhhh," Piper soothed.

She herself was terrified, her heart rate had never been so high and she could barely feel her body as it was frozen in fear.

He stormed into the room.

He was outside the closet, his silhouette evident through the slits of the closet door and his smell making the air sting her eyes. She couldn't blink, she couldn't move. She just kept hold of Georgia and shut her eyes tightly.

The door of the closet flung open with force…

**Please tell me what you think. Yay or nay! I don't think this chapter was quite as good as the others but I'm not a violent person so sorry if it was unrealistic, I'm going to stop rambling now! Cheers Exxxxx**


	4. Broken Bones

As the door closet door opened Georgia let out a small scream, grasping onto her mother's shirt for dear life. Piper looked up into Dan's eyes, hoping that he still had some humane spirit left in him to let his daughter escape but there was no such luck. Dan grabbed Georgia out of Piper's grasp and aggressively threw her onto the petite bed with such force it caused her to smash her head on the wall behind. Her screaming and sobbing got louder and louder as Dan advanced towards the innocent little girl.

"Don't you dare touch her," Piper shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" He snarled back.

"LEO, LEO," Piper screamed, desperate and clueless. Dan's eyes were full of fury; he was totally out of control.

"So, that's his name?" He said calmly, turning his attention back to his wife to finish what he started.

His fist smashed her cheekbone, just below where her swollen eye had started to block her vision. It stung like hell but it was keeping his attention on her and not Georgia. He didn't stop, he pulled Piper's body down by her shoulders and threw his knee into her stomach, winding her and causing her to bend over double in pain.

She couldn't breathe, one side of her face was so swollen it hurt to blink, and there was blood coming from her mouth. Yet, he still didn't stop. He threw her to the ground and was kicking her continuously in the stomach until a loud bang was heard.

"Piper," Leo ran up the stairs, hoping he wasn't too late.

"Leo," Piper whispered, unable to speak. It was then that everything went black for Piper.

The door burst open and Leo came running through to rugby tackle Dan to the ground. Once on the floor, it took Leo one punch to knock him out but he continued to punch him in the face. He was enraged that someone could hurt two of the most kind and wonderful people he'd met in a long time.

Leo looked around the room and found Georgia in a ball on her bed weeping uncontrollably. Then he saw the state Piper was in. He was a doctor and he didn't know which person to tackle first. He went over to the bed and reached out for Georgia. She flinched and scrambled to the other side of the bed, utter fear in her eyes.

"Hey, Georgia, its Leo. It's OK, he's gone, he won't hurt you anymore, OK?" Leo reassured and the sobbing subsided and simmered down to a hiccup once in while.

Once she had calmed herself down, Georgia cautiously climbed to the side of the bed where Leo was sat and gently sat on his lap. Leo felt her head tip on to his chest and her arms reached round his neck to give him the cutest cuddle he's ever received. After soothing Georgia into a deep sleep, he went downstairs, into the freezer and got some ice for Piper all the while carrying the sleeping child.

Once back upstairs, found Piper conscious and sitting against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up to see Leo and Georgia and let out the huge breath she'd been holding. She slowly got up and walked over to Leo to take Georgia from him. He refused to let the little girl go, signaling to Piper not to wake her.

He took her hand with the ice pack and showed her where to hold it then with her other hand, led her to his car and away from the deathtrap otherwise known as Piper's former home. Once he had put Georgia in her seat, he turned round to Piper and saw the tears welling up in her swollen eyes. She leant her head on his chest and cried, quietly sobbing about everything. She was at a loss for words. Leo enveloped her with his warm arms and they stood there, him rubbing her back up and down and swaying her slightly from side to side. It felt like hours but it was probably a few minutes before they pulled away.

"Thank you," Piper whispered, looking down and feeling ashamed to put him and her daughter through this.

Leo lifted her head with his hand under her chin and gave her a small smile. He then turned round and opened her door. She climbed in and felt relieved as they drove away from Dan, from that life, from all that shit that she'd hated for so long.

The next day

Last night was all a big blur for Piper, all she remembered was Leo's sweet smile, telling her everything would turn out OK, and he was partially right. Piper's injuries were not too serious and would just take some time to heal. Georgia hadn't forgotten what had happened but was too excited about staying at Leo's house and spending more time with him to even notice that Dan wasn't there. Dan himself had been found by the police in the same state they had left him, but he unfortunately didn't have any serious injuries.

Piper was sat in the huge kitchen at the breakfast bar when her lovely little angel came running in, closely followed by another angel. He looked up at her and gave her a gorgeous smile. She laughed back as he finally caught up with Georgia and scooped her in his arms, flying her round the kitchen like an aeroplane.

The high squeals of delight from Georgia was enough to keep Piper satisfied all day until…


	5. AN

**A/N**

**Hello, sorry I didn't include this in the last chapter, kind of forgot! Thanks for all the support and reviews. Please keep them coming! Give me anything; ideas, thoughts of the story and sorry the last chapter is so short but I want to keep the good bits for the next chapter so… Let me know what you think. Thank you Exxxxxx**


	6. Confused much?

**thanks for the reviews. I love you guys. Although, not as many people reviewed last chapter... that could be because it was split in a wierd way or because it was a load of crap but hey... let me know what you think... Thanks to KrystalHicks,heather1021, anna, kcdancer, PiperLeoforever72, Queen of the Damned and all you guys.**

**Some advanced warnings:**

**1- my g key is messed up so sorry for mistakes**

**2- remember Georgia's friend and take some hints from her thoughts**

**3- sorry if times and days and so on don't match up but don't be picky!**

"That was the police Piper," Leo said, walking back into the kitchen to where Georgia was eating her lunch.

She looked up with her big brown eyes, forgetting about the cracker that was half way along the route to her mouth. She sat perfectly still as she felt tension in the room and the fear in her mother's voice as she answered Leo.

"What did they want?" her mother asked.

"Hey Georgia, why don't you finish this later?" Leo said, avoiding the question just asked in front of the little girl. He took the cracker from her hand in mid-air. "We're gonna play hide and seek and I'm going to count up to 100 so you better hurry before I get you," he encouraged as he tickled her on her way out of the kitchen.

"Yay," she screamed and giggled. Piper couldn't help but smile. She'd known him for a round about 24 hours and she couldn't stop the strange feeling whenever he came within a meter radius. She'd never felt that for Dan, even on their wedding day. It was a weird electric spark whenever their skin made contact, even a brush of the shoulder. It made her shiver.

As soon as he saw Georgia run round the corner to the grand winding stairs in the hall, he turned back to Piper with a deadly serious face on, which prepared her for what was to come.

Leo was tentative to say what he needed to, not only because he didn't want to scare Piper but also he was so mad himself about Dan. "He escaped," he said quietly. So quietly she almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Dan, he escaped custody. The police don't know anything but thought it was wise to warn you."

Piper's face said it all. There was so much panic in her eyes and her stomach wouldn't stop turning. How could this happen? Would she ever be safe? Her heart was pounding uncontrollably. Could she not have one day without rest from Dan? She was so close, it was 2 in the afternoon and that was 8 hours away from a day without a mention of Dan. But no.

Her thoughts were out of control like her heart. Then everything came to a rest as she felt two arms from behind her embrace her waist. Her head tipped back wards and landed on his chest. His arms moved up her sides and stopped at her shoulders where he relaxed her muscles with his strong, soft hands, massaging in between her backbones. He was driving her crazy but was also putting all her doubts to rest in that one hug.

Georgia ran back in the room and stamped her foot on the floor.

"I've been waiting for 5 whole minutes," she said with a frown, emphasizing her point by holding up her fingers. Piper walked out of Leo's sweet embrace and bent down to her size. She took hold of her hand and lifted up her thumb to join the fingers.

"There ya go," Piper smiled, laughing at how cute her little girl could be, being the grand old age of 3 yet thinking she knows everything there is to know. She decided to take the day without any more thoughts of Dan and just enjoy the rest of the Sunday they had left. So with that in mind, Piper lifted Georgia into her arms (whilst she was still completely befuddled with the concept of being wrong, and staring at her hand), and looked at Leo.

"Want to come to the park with us? Please," she asked politely, quietly praying that he hadn't had enough of them.

"Of course!" He exclaimed, startling Georgia by throwing her up on his shoulders from Piper's arms.

Walking down the street made Piper feel a sense of pride whilst she watched Leo and her daughter bond so well. She felt as if she was part of one of those typical, perfect, happy families. It wasn't in a bad way but it worried her that she had suddenly gone from a life of depressing thoughts, violence and hatred towards a partner to the complete opposite in a day. She couldn't deny the passion and affection she was feeling for Leo. However, she knew how confusing it must be for Georgia, seeing her mother in such a different light and also having so much attention from a father figure. Although, Leo may do her some good so why not live in the moment?

3 hours later… (Georgia's thoughts)

I can't believe how much fun Leo is. I don't really know if he's my daddy yet. He and Mummy like each other so that must mean they're my parents, right? I'm so confusled.

Anyway, my new friend that I just met is Chris and he's 3 like me. I like him a lot and he's preddy like Leo. He just gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek! I had to go because it was teatime but mummy said we're going to come back tomorrow after school and I'll see him then. The park, two days in a row! How cool is it living with Leo, or daddy. I'm not really sure what to call him but I'll ask mummy tonight.

I don't miss my old daddy because he was mean and nasty but I think I saw him behind a tree just a second ago. I'm scared of him but I don't want to frighten mummy or upset her so it's probably best to keep quiet.

Mummy and Leo/Daddy look happy. They're always smiling at each other and hugging, which is so weird for mum to do, she never did that with old daddy. It used to be a lot of screaming and yelling. Mummy was never happy until today and yesterday and I think it's because old daddy has kinda disappeared. Oh well, what are you going to do? They're only adults, you can't expect too much!

I do need a new daddy though otherwise there will be nobody to protect us when someone breaks in. Chris didn't have a mummy for a bit, but then he said that his daddy met someone else and they got married and now he has a little sister. I want one. So, because they are only adults and I'm a nice person, I have to help out, it's a kid's job to meddle, and that's precisely what I will do.

**Last part was done in Georia's POV. Quick question that anyone can answer. What the hell does AU mean? kcdancer is wonderin as well, not just me! We may just be missin something but if anyone knows, tell us! It bugged me to no end trying to find out! Hope you like it and please clickity-clack on that little review button cos that's what keeps me going!**

**Cheers peeps, Exxxx**


	7. Breakfast

**Hello, I have finally had time to update... Thanks for all your reviews, they were great. I now officially know what AU means so I'm no longer in the dark, cheers! This doesn't really develop the Dan plotbut hey, it's quite fluffy and we all love a bit of fluff. Review and be honest... I can take it.**

For the last 3 days Piper and Georgia had been staying with Leo, having the best 3 days possible considering the circumstances. Leo had been a Godsend, comforting Piper when she was worried (pretty much 24/7 then), being the perfect father figure to Georgia, being an amazing host. For the first time in her life someone tucked Georgia in besides Piper and she didn't even seem to notice. Piper was determined not to get too carried away though. She knew that nothing was this good, especially something that was happening to her. How could it be that a handsome, rich, amazing guy like Leo walks into her life just at the right time?

Piper knew exactly what was happening between her and Leo. She was falling, and fast. Whenever they were together, alone, there was a tension. She couldn't explain it but she knew that Leo wouldn't reciprocate the feelings. How could he? She was a hopeless wreck; her background said it all. She couldn't help it though. She hadn't been loved in a long time and being around Leo for just 4 days, she felt more in love with him than she ever had with Dan. There was never that spark and passion with Dan, but Leo. Well Leo, they hadn't even kissed yet and Piper had already had more than her fair share of dreams about him.

And his relationship with Georgia was amazing. Whenever they were together either playing hide and seek or airplanes or Barbie's he was always making the little one giggle. The attachment was clearly 2 ways. Georgia wouldn't stop ranting about her 'new dad' to Chris at the park for the 2 times they had returned and this was the happiest Piper had seen her girl. Yep, life was pretty good.

It was Wednesday morning and Georgia was going back to school after being allowed 2 days to recover from the event. She didn't fully understand what was going on but she did know that her old dad was bad news.

"So, Leo is going to pick you up after school today, k?" Piper asked.

"Yay," Georgia shouted. She loved spending time with Leo and this news to her was like getting a present. Shesuddenly gotvery excited and started bouncing up and down in her chair, abandoning her cereal. Waving her arms around like a mad person and making weird whoop noises Georgia started standing up and wiggling her body in an attempt to do a happy dance. Piper and Leo looked at each other in amusement then to the fearless child, having no self-consciousness at her age allowed her to pull it off. Just. However, cute as she was, it didn't make her invincible. As she was putting all her groove into the dance her foot missed the chair and sent her to the floor. Both adults rushed to her side to find her giggling even more.

"Right, that's enough hyperactivity for one morning, off you go, collect your bag from your room," Piper laughed. She watched her daughters little legs run as fast as possible for such a short 3-year-old. After hearing all 16 thuds up the stairs, she turned round and looked into Leo's eyes. Why did they have to be so entrancing? Why did he have to have that gorgeous smile? She returned the smile.

He looked down to her plate where she had left the remainder of the last pain de chocolat. Piper followed his eye line, realizing what he wanted. He took one step towards the table and she copied precisely. Another step, and another. Both were in grabbing distance of the pastry it was just a matter of who felt like taking the first step. They locked eyes.

"Look, a dog!" Piper exclaimed, pointing to the window. She grabbed the chocolate covered croissant and ran to the living room and was on the far side of the coffee table before Leo entered and stood the opposite side of the table.

"That was sneaky!" He laughed, "Do you have siblings?"

"How did you guess?" Piper responded, not being able to contain her giggling.

Neither of them moved, they just stared into the other's eyes. She was paralyzed under his stare. He slowly advanced towards her and held her upper arms with his hands. Right there and then, she was too weak, her knees were practically giving way. He bent down to her hand height and took a bite of the croissant whilst she just followed his lips with her eyes.

Piper came out of her trance and scooped some of the chocolate onto her finger to spread it down his cheek. He stood in shock whilst she was in hysterics. She felt his finger retaliate with more chocolate to her face. They were both in shock, but Piper managed to run back to the kitchen where Leo softly tackled her to the ground. He climbed up her body so they were face to face and his hands were either side of her shoulders, pinning her to the floor. She put another dollop of chocolate on his nose. They were past caring, just laughing.

Her touch made his heart skip a beat. He wondered if it would be right to kiss those charming lips. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if something amazing happened but she regretted it at a later stage? He didn't want to take advantage of her when she was at such a vulnerable stage of her life. However, she answered his thoughts. Slowly but confidently she closed the distance between them. Her arms reached round his neck and his arm wrapped her waist, weaving its way through the arch her back had made against the floor. Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss, so soft he could just feel a tingle lingering. They stayed as close as possible, noses rubbing together as he asked in a soft whisper, "Are you sure?"

Was he kidding? She didn't answer but simply kissed him again, deepening it with the tension and passion that both of them had been building up since they'd met. Her hand came down from his neck and landed on a chocolate covered cheek. He pulled back to see her eyes still closed. Was it a dream? He kissed the chocolate from the tip of her nose, reassuring her that it wasn't. She giggled softly at his touch. Just as she was about to get the chocolate off his face she heard a sigh.

Both Leo and Piper looked to their side, towards the door to see a 3-year-old with a hand on her hip. "Are you playing without me?" She asked in a small, generally upset voice. There were tears forming in her big brown eyes. Piper pushed herself up from the floor with her elbows, leaning into Leo before they helped each other up. They both looked to the toddler to each other and back again, looking like guilty teenagers caught in the act. "How in the hell am I going to explain this one?" Piper whispered to Leo as they cautiously made their way to Georgia. Leo shrugged. Georgia looked up with welling, innocent eyes.

"Oh boy," Piper said, "Here it goes…" Piper finally realized the consequences of her actions. How was she going to explain to Georgia about relationships?

"This should be fun," Piper thought sarcastically.

**K, let me know what you think. Since you guys are experts at abbreviations, what does Imao mean cos again, I'm completely clueless. Also, anyone who wants to... send me a private message cos I'm interested in co-writting a story with someone, partially cos i get bored with my own ideas. You guys know the drill... please review. Exxx**


	8. Questions

**Helloooo! Sorry it takes me so long to update but i have a lot of work at the moment. This chapter takes place right after the last one.**

Georgia's eyes were about to spill over with tears. Piper knelt down to her height to look her in the eye and just couldn't help but smile. She was doing the too-innocent-and-cute-for-anything look. Piper didn't have a clue what to say. It's every parent's nightmare. It's like the "Where do babies come from?" speech. It should just be a no-go situation.

To break the silence, Leo decided to intervene. Piper mouthed a thank you as he took over her position.

"Well Georgia, sometimes adults, like your mummy and me, need some time alone to talk and do other things that you wouldn't enjoy," he started.

She was having it none of it, "But it looked fun, I would have liked to play with chocolate. It's my favourite and it's yummy… and…"

"Uh-huh, but don't you think you're a little small for playing like that. You could have gotten hurt," Leo reasoned and apparently had pushed a button.

"Small?" Georgia questioned, she was back- angry and argumentative! "I am not too small for anything, especially games. It's what tiny people like me are good at…"

By this point, between Leo's facial expression and Georgia's rant, Piper was again in hysterics, silently obviously. She should have really helped but was finding it all a bit too cute.

"You know Barbie and Ken?" Leo tried. Piper quickly put her hand over Leo's mouth to shut him up but it was too late. She rolled her eyes as her daughter continued to rant.

"BARBIE?" Georgia looked just about ready to explode, or implode. Her hand was back on that hip and she was in full swing by now. "Mummy doesn't think Barbie is a realistic representation of a women's body so I'm not allowed to play with them, neither do I want to," she recited what she'd learnt off by heart from her mother and at the end. To add insult to injury, she stuck out her tongue in a way only she could do to not look mean.

"You know how your daddy and me had those special nights when you were little and we had Kate come and look after you?" Piper said, trying a different approach.

"Yeah, but those didn't look fun, you always came back crying," Georgia said quietly, calming down. Piper couldn't look at Leo; she was too ashamed, she hoped he would just skate past that comment.

"Well, you know babe, you can't always be in the fun games, sometimes it will only be me and Leo, then other times it will be just me and you or you and Leo. We all have to have a break from each other sometime or else we might get mad and crazy. Yeah?"

"Like old daddy did?" Georgia asked, holding her head down.

Leo couldn't bear it. They'd been through so much. He held the little angel's hands and she stepped into his hug, leaning her head on his shoulder and finally taking a seat on his comfy lap. Piper knelt down beside Leo.

"Old daddy's not coming back and we'd never hurt you or anyone in that kind of way, k?" Piper answered, hoping she'd just understood everything.

"So, is Leo my new daddy? Because if he is then you can get married and ask God for another one of me, then I'd have a baby sister to have fun with, I wouldn't mind you two having your own fun then, would I?" Georgia encouraged.

"Well, it's not as easy as that…" Leo stammered, not knowing where to begin with that particular rant. He had to hand it to Piper, she had one very smart, independent, cute daughter.

"So then, make it easy," Georgia replied.

"We can't, we don't have that much control over it. Give it some time babes, k?" Piper said, she really didn't want to face all those questions right now. She knew she'd eventually have to sort out Georgia's thoughts, just not today and definitely not right now.

"So, where do babies come from?" Georgia asked.

"Wow, we best get you to nursery on time, yeah?" Piper distracted, breathing a huge sigh of relief when Georgia leapt up off Leo and hopped to the front door to wait for someone to open it. Piper just smiled at Leo.

As he watched her walk to the door to help Georgia through it, he couldn't help but stare. She was all he'd ever wanted and more.

Later that day Georgia's POV

I want to go home. I've been at nursery for ages now and Tim Crettick will not stop bugging me. He just wet his pants then asked for a hug. How gross is that? He's so lame. Not like Chris, my park buddy. He's so cool, and his daddy looks like someone I know. I so want to get out of here and go play games with Mummy and Leo, if they're not having their own fun that is. I don't mind, as long as I get my new baby sister, its all good.

There are five of us waiting for our parents: Tim (eww), Greg, Sarah, Melanie and me. I hope Leo comes to pick me up, I want an ice cream and I can easily give him my too-innocent-to-be-said-no-to look. I've got that one down to a tee but mummy knows when I use it, after all, she's the one who I learnt it off.

The teacher calls my name so I go to the hallway to collect my coat; I can't wait to tell mummy my new plan to get Leo as my dad and to get a baby sister. It's a secret and it may require a bit of persuasion but that is what my too-innocent kind of looks are for!

As I turn the corner I look up to see the person who has recently been in my nightmares. Old daddy is back and he has a very weird expression on his face, he looks happy and he's smiling. Something is not right. So I follow my instincts and hope it works.

I scream as I'm harshly picked up and jiggled carelessly around whilst old daddy runs extremely fast. People are chasing us and I'm not sure that my screaming is helping. What am I going to do? I thought mummy said old daddy wasn't coming back?

I'm scared…

**Sorry for the following:**

**the cliffhanger, I ran out of ideas!**

**the whole chapter! Again, the ideas are on the low at the mo!**

**Not sorry for:**

**reviews- love 'em actually!**

**finally getting round to the Dan plot!**

**Thank you, Exxx**


	9. A break from the little darling

**_E has updated? you say (girl in background faints) It couldn't possibly be! YES people, i have updated finally! And I have managed to find time to come up with another story idea but i am forcing myself to finish this one first._**

**_Thank you for all the reviews: Alexis, Heather1021, kcdancer, Sharma, PiperLovesLeo, Meatballheadedprincess14, Phoebe-HT-gurl12, Maqie, charmedrox, lils, littlemisscharmed, Ricardo16, Punk Rock Miko2, lilmisschrmed, nicole812us. I think that was everyone who was gorgeous and lovely last chapterand reviewed, and big thanks to Sharma and Lils, you may not know but you guys formed a plot in my head! THANK YOUxxxxxxxx_**

Dan was sprinting at top pacewith the little girl who was the key to all things for him. His plan was to take her, keep her hostage, maybe get a few bucks from it, and then force Piper to come back to him. He didn't care about her; he just wanted her to suffer for thinking of leaving him, the great and almighty Dan, for that twat who hit him. Dan remembered his name being Louis or Leo.

The brat was screaming at the top of her lungs and Dan had no choice but to run from the nursery. He was heading for the car that was waiting for him. Inside were a little brown-eyed, brown-haired boy and his father who was Dan's partner in crime and had been through the years. They had accomplished a lot. Girls, money, more money and in one case a murder. He didn't feel guilty. His life sucked so why shouldn't others.

"Step on it. Fast," Dan shouted over Georgia's screaming.

Ray put his foot flat on the floor and the car sped away from the staff who had been trying to catch Dan. All they could see was a petrified Georgia looking out the back window, screaming and trying to climb to the boot.

* * *

Piper finally had Leo to herself. Over the past 4 days she had been waiting for a moment without the little darling to talk about their relationship. After finally sharing that first kiss this morning through another game none the less, he had left her wanting more, and he knew it. He had seen the look on her face when he had blown her a kiss on her way out the door. Complete desire.

Piper was on her way back from dropping Georgia and entered the huge house that Leo didn't need but just happened to come in handy when she walked into his life. She found him sitting on the couch watching a chat show. The main talk theme was "My teenage daughter is a drug addict."

Piper reached for the remote and switched the TV off. Leo looked up with a fake upset face.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you, about us. And that show is rubbish, I don't want Georgia turning into that sort of teenager," she replied.

"No need to be worried about that; she's a great kid," he said sweetly.

"Thanks," she smiled. She knew they had to talk about their relationship sooner or later but she'd rather just enjoy the moments.

"And about us," he grinned, pulling her down from her standing position, on to his lap, "We'll take it as it comes, yeah?"

She nodded, oblivious to the fact that she was slowly getting nearer and nearer to his lips. He deepened the kiss as she altered her position on his lap, straddling him on the couch. She didn't know what had come over her. Excitement, passion, anything to do with Leo drove her crazy: his eyes, smile, hair, breath, voice, anything. His hands were softly crawling up her back and sending shivers through her body.

The heat between them was unbearable; Leo's T-shirt was riding gradually up to his neck revealing a muscular, tanned chest which Piper ran her fingertips over. Leo flipped her over onto her back and ran a hand through her long silky hair, wanting to feel every bit of her. Never breaking the contact of the intoxicating kiss, they had managed to find their way onto the floor, Leo's fingers playing with the hem of her shirt…

* * *

Piper retraced the same pattern on his chest as she had been doing for the last hour, as they lay in his bed, relaxing after their mid-day work out, if you could call it that. They had been talking about everything and anything apart from Dan and Georgia because they knew they were both on the same page about those topics. It was nearing on for 2.30 and Piper was going to send Leo to collect Georgia from Nursery at any moment. She just needed to find the energy and motivation to move from the warm embrace and comfort of Leo. She was meant to be there right now but Georgia could stay for a little while longer like the other kids did, just today.

As Piper was thinking about this, her cell went off on the bedside table. She picked up the vibrating phone and flipped it open, not really moving from her position.

"Hello, Piper Halliwell speaking," she greeted in her best posh voice, making Leo laugh at her and Piper smile at herself.

The words she heard made her heart stop. "Georgia has been taken."

**_OK, i didn't want to get too graphic in this chapter, it was meant to be a fun supermarket trip buthey! It was also meant to show that Piper finally relaxed, let her hair down, sudden contrast in moods etc. You know, all that jazz! Let me know if it worked and if it didn't I'll delete it and replace it with the original idea. I've rambled way too much already so, adios!_**

**_PS, does anyone know if Brian Krause is returning to the show at the end of season 8, i miss him already!_**

**_PPS, (if that even exists), check out the story I am co-writing with Phoebe-HT-gurl12, click the link on my profile page!_**


	10. Broken hope

Georgia gave up climbing out the boot and looked to her left. She was horrified. Sat next to her on the back seat was none other than Chris. She thought he was her park buddy.

"Pull in here," Dan said, pointing into the dark alley of the empty side street.

Ray did what he was told and followed Dan's lead, picking Chris up roughly and trailing Dan into an old warehouse. Dan put the squirming Georgia onto a chair and tied her hands to the arms of it.

"Would you shut up?" Dan screamed at the wailing of his daughter, irritating him to the point that it almost didn't seem worth kid-napping the thing.

"I… want… my mummy… now…" Georgia shivered from fear of Dan's wrath.

"Forget it kid, she don't love you. Otherwise she wouldn't have let me take you would she?" Dan calmed down, knowing the way to get to Piper is have her own daughter turn against her.

"I've got it Ray. We're going to make her want to come with us, show her a life she's always wanted and make her forget Piper and that Leo guy. We're going to hit her where it hurts," Dan smirked, proud of his revelation.

Piper was running out the house like a headless chicken. The scumbag who was otherwise known as her husband or father of her gorgeous baby had taken her daughter. Oh God, she just wanted her angel in her arms again. How could this happen?

It was her fault for not picking her up on time. The one time that she didn't pick her up is the one time it goes pear-shaped. Wait, none of this would of happened if Leo hadn't have persuaded her to move in and fall in love with him. It's his fault.

She knew she was being irrational but she was just so panicked so she had to take it out on someone. Thank God it was Leo because anyone else would have just left her to it.

She was tapping her fingernails against the car door, making her impatience known. Leo looked out of the corner of his eye to see her pale face streaming with tears of fear. He reached over and found the hand that had been neglected to the armrest and gently squeezed it. She clasped on to his hand with all her might; she needed the support he was providing, although it was turning her knuckles white. Leo came to the roundabout before the nursery and looked towards Piper, she just stared back with her deep brown eyes, full of such raw emotion. She raised an eyebrow to ask what was wrong.

"I need to change gears, sorry," Leo said cautiously, knowing the fragile state she was in.

Piper half smiled, she didn't have the energy for the real thing. She let his hand go reluctantly. How could he make her fall so fast and deep? How could he have that much control over her? Was she a sucker for love or was this the real thing? She'd made a hell of a choice with Dan that was interesting.

"Leo, what is this? Cos if you think you can just walk out at any point then you're strongly mistaken. It's not fair on me or Georgia and…"

"Piper," Leo interrupted, "I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not Dan and I'm certainly not going to give up when things get rough. Besides, you're just too lovable."

She smiled, loving the attention. She knew she was being insecure and irrational, but it was her right as a worried parent to both those things. She climbed out the car, walking towards the place where Georgia had been taken just one hour before.

"MUMMY," Georgia screamed relentlessly.

"She can't hear you, what kind of mother would abandon you like this?"

"She just can't hear me. It doesn't mean that she doesn't love me. You're just being really mean," Georgia piped out.

"If I was being mean I wouldn't give you chocolate or sweets would I?"

Georgia lowered her eyes in a way that reminded Dan specifically of a particular person. Despite suspicious, Georgia took the sweet bar and said thank you.

"Is old daddy right? Do mummy and Leo really not love me? Otherwise they would have saved me by now, it's been about 6 hours, I reckon. How could they do this? Maybe everything is opposite to what I think it is. Old daddy is the goody and Mummy and Leo are the mean ones?" Georgia contemplated.

"Come on Georgia, we're going for a trip in the car in case that horrible lady you used to call mummy finds us" Dan said, holding out his hand for Georgia to take once untying her.

Georgia again lowered her eyes, but carefully took hold of her daddy's hand and followed.

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will come very soon. Sorry it took so long to update too. Thanks for the AMAZING reviews, loved them. Let me know what you think of this... thanks Exxx**


	11. Determination

**OMG OMG OMG! IM sooooooo sorry its taken a month to update. I think some of you may be a little angry! Im so sorry, i got a bit addicted to the forum world and then i had the usual school problems... which i'm in trouble with- whats new! Please forgive me and read! i would really appreciate some feedback... little bit depressed at the moment and it would cheer me up!** **This chapter takes off from where we left literally.**

Georgia's POV

I am so confused. Does mummy love me? Does Leo?

But daddy did used to hit everything including mummy. How is that good? But he wouldn't have hit her unless mummy had done something really wrong.

Surely if they loved me they wouldn't have lied to me. Mummy promised that daddy wouldn't come back, but here he is… he has me and is even giving me sweets. Mummy always says sweets are bad for me but they don't taste that way.

Maybe she's a liar and it's all been one huge laugh for Leo and her to take me and lie to me and try and push me away from daddy.

Well, I'll leave my bracelet that I made with Leo here just in case the police find it. It could help… I saw it on that film The Mummy Returns. That kid was so cool. Maybe if the police just pick me up then I won't be so confused.

This isn't fair, I don't know what to do. I'm crying by now and daddy is telling me that big girls don't cry but I don't care, I just want to go to sleep. So that's what I do.

* * *

"Which way did the car go?" Piper asked frantically to the assistant at the nursery.

"Well, that way," she replied, pointing down the left side of the street, "But they could be anywhere by now. You just need to let the police take it from here."

"No, I can't do that," Piper said, anger rising in her voice, the frustration becoming too much for her to handle. She stepped away from Miss Hardy and walked straight into Leo's arms. How was she going to get through this? What if Georgia was never found?

"Shhhhhh…" Leo soothed as he stroked Piper's silky hair. She was determined not to brake down, she was stronger than that, but his warm embrace was too much to resist. She sobbed into his shirt until it was soaked through, all her mascara was streaked down, she looked like a wreck but he didn't care. He thought she looked the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. His eyes were not full of sympathy or pity but of determination and as Piper looked up from her sobbing spot and into the deep pools that you could drown in in a single second, she was filled with the same hope as he had.

"Come on, you've left a description and a picture of Georgia with the police, there's nothing more we can do here. Let's go," Leo said, ready to take on the world for a single woman and her daughter.

* * *

Piper and Leo pulled up at an empty warehouse after 2 hours of looking for deserted places. They reached the huge iron doors and slid them open to find a couple of chairs and some rope. Piper noticed something by the chair in the middle of the room. She bent down to pick it up. She looked back at Leo as he saw what she was holding. Leo already desperately missed the little runt, she was too precious and lovely to kidnap. When Leo got his hands on that dirt-bag Dan, there would not be a lot left of him.

"So, that means they were here. That kind of helps. They can't have gone that far. So we just need to find another empty warehouse within a 2 hour radius." Piper smiled, determined not to give up hope although it was looking bleaker and bleaker.

Piper's cell phone rang at that point.

"Hello? Yes this is she. Umm… yep… sure… well how long ago was that? Yep… ok, thank you officer," Piper flipped her phone down and put it back in her pocket.

"That was the police, after the announcements were made over the radio and news, there have been two sights of the car and Georgia with Dan and two other people. They just passed through a town north of the bridge. They've got the helicopters on them and they're getting close," Piper paused for breath and said in a small voice "I just want her back."

"I know you do, so do I, that is why we're going over there now to find her. Come on…" He held out his hand, which she took and got pulled towards the car with.

* * *

After driving the 20-minute drive to North Bay, they decided to ring the police again to see if there was any progress on their location. Piper had not let go of the bracelet even when Leo tried to take it from her. Her persistence was bringing out the darker side of Piper but Leo just looked on with admiration for her. She was so strong and passionate and even though it wasn't the best time, he could feel himself falling madly in love with her, which he was fine with. Would this incident be too much though?

Piper came off the phone and smiled, "They know where they're hiding, come on… it's about a 5 minute drive."

Piper led the way and Leo just followed still in awe that she was coping with this even better than he was. Determination really was a very powerful thing.

They pulled up outside an old house. Police were surrounding the area, guns in hand, speakerphones going off. It suddenly dawned on Piper what was going on and it took just one squeeze from Leo's hand to help her continue. She was so grateful he was there.

"Come out with your hands up and you won't get hurt," the policeman with the speaker said.

"That's not going to work, he won't come out until he has what he wants. Let us go in there," Piper said, gesturing towards her and Leo.

"I'm afraid it's too dangerous madam, you'll just have to wait out here." He answered

"You don't understand, my daughter is in there, you have to let us go in before anyone gets hurt. He won't kill us…" Piper paused whilst the officer thought it over. "Look give us some protection and we'll be fine."

"Okay, but don't be too long and take these to contact us with, we won't contact you until you speak to us." The officer filled the 2 of them in on what was going to happen whilst he attached the walkie-talkies.

Piper and Leo were ready to go in, padded with guns, protection and God knows what else. They started down the long path to the abandoned house, through the neglected garden and walked through the unlocked creaky door. The dust covered the couple so they were barely recognizable but still they continued until there was a gun pointing each of them in the forehead.

**Wow, not alot happened in this chapter but there's only gonna be 3 more so let me know what you think while you can and PLEASE don't be mad at me for taking so long to update. I'll apologize a zillion times if i have to!**


	12. Desperation

**Hi peeps and beeps! Sorry again for the long space between updates. Exams have been an issue and lots of work blah blah blah but make the most of it whilst you can cos theres only 2 more chapters left! oooo, excitment! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 11, much appreciated, love you guys: sammie, RoxyLeo, Emma, Leah, Marina, Jess Clark, CJ, charmedbaby11, Charlie, CharmedROXforever, Lena Kim (urs made me giggle!), and the loveyl usuals- PiperandLeoFan101, Lils, Heather1021, meatballheadedprincess14, kcdancer, nicole812us and phoebeHTgurl. THANK YOU, you're giving me motivation to carry on!**

The guns clicked into firing mode and Piper just looked out from the side of her eyes to see Georgia standing by an empty fireplace looking distraught. Her eyes were blinking constantly and Piper could tell she'd just been awoken. She was having to go against every gut reaction to go over and hug her until the end of time but the gun in her forehead was telling her strongly to resist.

"How do you feel now Piper?" Dan asked. "Tables have certainly turned haven't they?" Dan looked over to Leo with disgust. He was still sporting the bruise that was courtesy of Leo.

"Look Dan, why don't you just tell us what you want and we'll come to some sort of agreement. Just please let me have my daughter back. I'll do anything," Piper almost begged with Dan but she was desperate.

"Why don't we let her decide who she wants to come with hey?" Dan asked.

Piper knew this was a set-up. Without doubt Georgia would come to her mummy. Why wouldn't she?

"Ok, Georgia, who do you want to go home with? Me or daddy?" Piper asked sweetly as to not frighten her little girl. Piper's smile started to fade as Georgia didn't move from her bewildered spot by the fireplace. She stood perfectly still, her eyes were distant and glazed over. Piper had never seen her act this way.

"Georgia baby, it's me, mummy. What's wrong? Come home, come on," Piper looked on desperately then looked up to see the glee and pleasure the scene was causing for Dan. She looked back to her angel and kept the intense stare she was met with, desperation becoming the primary feeling in her body.

"How come you didn't rescue me? How come you didn't come looking for me?" The little girl who was keeping any sign of peace in the room alive spoke up. "If you really loved me, you would give me sweeties, you wouldn't have told me fibs about daddy not coming back and you wouldn't have let me be taken away."

"Honey, we've been looking for you since we found out you'd been taken. We don't give you sweets because I want you to keep that gorgeous smile when you're older and as for the taking away bit… Daddy was being mean. Don't fall for it baby, come home with me and Leo," Piper said, using her soft and motherly voice, still with a gun (which had now moved to the back of her neck) threatening her life. Georgia just looked to her side and that was when Piper noticed Chris, the little guy from the park, and his father Ray.

"What the hell is going on? Why are they here?" Piper asked frantically, realizing that this was more than a spontaneous move by Dan. He had planned it.

"Well, you see my dear Piper," Dan said in a patronizing voice and forcing her to sit down on the dust covered sofa, "Ever since that one night I started getting abnormally angry with you and using violence, which in my defense was necessary to shut you up, I have always had a backup plan. If I was ever to get in trouble with the police, Ray would get to know you well enough to be able to kidnap the little nipper and break me out of jail. And guess what? It worked. We used little Chris over there to get to know you, although I think his real name is Bernie. Not sure, we kidnapped him quite a while ago but he doesn't really have a clue. He thinks Ray is his father and that he has a little sister. Pathetic huh?"

Dan kneeled down on the sofa and put his lips roughly on to Pipers's cheek just before she violently pulled back. She felt the gun that Dan was holding to the back of her neck go down her spine and rest on the small of her back. "Stay still or die, you're going to make Leo over there jealous, got it?"

"You're so sick and twisted you know that?" Piper fought back, not caring much for anything apart from getting her daughter out safely.

"Ah-ah-ah, don't move and kiss me," Dan said, his hand forced Piper's face to look at him and she could truly see what was going on. He was on drugs. His pupils were dialated, his hands were trembling even though he wasn't nervous, being the one holding the gun.

Piper did what she was told and just let Dan kiss her. He was getting rough with her and all she could do was let him in front of everyone. Leo couldn't stand it. Dan was too focused on Piper to notice anything happening in the room and he thought he would go for it now, this being a time better than any other. The next few minutes went by very slowly and it all seemed like a bit of a blur to everyone concerned.

Leo's elbow made extreme contact with Ray's face, knocking him out cold. Dan heard this racket and stood up from the sofa letting Piper go from his grasp. Within a matter of 3 seconds, Leo had taken the gun the police had given him and pointed it at an armed and ready awaiting Dan. Silence stood and time seemingly stopped. All that was heard was a whimper. Dan backed away slowly to where Chris and Georgia stood holding hands. Both were terrified and pale in the face.

"Come on Georgia and Chris, you still want to come with your daddy's don't you?" He said looking down at them without moving the gun from his fixed point on Leo. Piper looked up to see Leo's face. It had never been so rigid since she set eyes on him.

She looked down to her waist and saw the gun that the police had given her. Dan's eyes were fixed on Leo and the children. This was her chance. Leo made one step towards him and Piper pulled out her gun and aimed. Dan used his only option left. He grabbed Georgia and used her as a human shield. Leo and Piper stood frozen to the spot. He wouldn't do that surely?

One shot was fired and one person collapsed to the floor.

**AHHHHH! lol, please review and tell me your honest thoughts, thanks- Lishyxxx**


	13. Strength within words

**WoW, its been less than a month and I'm already updating! Look at this.. a marvel! ANYWAY, this is THE penultimate chapter. awwwww... i know! Thanks for all your amazing and wonderful reviews. I do thrive off them and they keep me going. So, who got shot? read here to find out...**

Leo felt numb. His vision was blurred and his breath had started to sound like the only thing happening in the room. His heart beat was echoing in his inner ear, drowning out any sound of the surroundings.

Dan let go of Georgia and let her slide to the ground as he witnessed what had gone on. His body was starting to shake in shock. Leo collapsed to the ground, next to where Piper lay. As he looked at the draining colour of Piper's face his senses started kicking in and the anger inside him was building. He then looked up into the eyes of the shooter. Ray was standing there, smoking gun and hand shaking with a horrified expression on his face. Could he have just done that? Did he take it that far?

"RAY, WHAT THE HELL?" Dan yelled. He charged towards him, slamming him against the old creaking walls and screaming at him for over-stepping the line. "THIS WAS MEANT TO BE BAIT. NO-ONE WAS MEANT TO BE KILLED. HOW COULD…" and so he continued whilst Leo was still trying to comprehend thought into his head.

Piper's fragile body was lying on it's back as the bullet had gone in the side. Her wheezing and uncontrollable panting of breath made Georgia panic and dash over to her mummy. As she saw the sight she rushed to her side next to Leo and tears started welling in her big brown eyes. She couldn't kneel on the ground, she couldn't move, she just stood there in fear of losing the most important thing to her.

"Piper?" Leo asked, his voice shaking and wobbling from the extreme emotion that he was having to work very hard to keep inside. "Piper, can you… can you hear me?" It was too late, a tear fell from his cheek and landed on her hand that he was holding.

"L..Leo?" Piper called out, desperate for some help. "Georgia?"

Georgia stayed silent. Leo supressed all emotions and went into full out doctor mode. He loved Piper and was not afraid to admit it. He wasn't going to loose her. Not yet anyway.

"Georgia, I'm going to need your help for a bit if you want to save mummy, ok? Come over here and press this up against the place where the blood is coming out, very hard ok? After I remove the bullet put it right back on, got it?" Leo shouted over Dan's yelling at Ray, handing Georgia his shirt that he had just removed.

The little girl leaped into action for her mother. The determination of Leo thriving through her body.

"Le.. o" Piper whispered, unable to breathe anymore. Tears did not stop coming out Leo's eyes the entire time. The emotions were too much to supress but still he continued, his voice just becoming more shaky as time went on.

Leo looked at the wound, located the bullet and pulled it out, dropping it on the floor as he went. "Go Georgia, now."

Georgia pressed with all the strength her 3-year-old hands had and ignored the sight of the blood through her blurred vision of tears. She was determined her mother was not going to die. Not if she had anything to do about it anyway.

Leo blinked more tears away and never had he felt so much strength. He knelt up and started pumping blood through Piper's body through CPR.

"Come on Piper, don't give up. Don't leave her alone. Georgia needs you. I need you. Don't give him what he wants. FIGHT god damn it Piper," he stopped compresions and felt her pulse rate.

Still nothing.

"You still going strong there knipper?" Leo asking Georgia.

Georgia just nodded through the sobs that she couldn't stop.

Leo didn't give up. He started compressions once again and mouth to mouth. Struggling to stay focused. His mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Come on Piper," He yelled giving one final compression before a little breath was heard. "Yes, that's it. Come on baby, you can do it. Just breathe."

Piper's breaths became stronger and stronger and her eyes started to open. Leo smiled to Georgia encouraging her to keep the wound compressed. Georgia's tear stricken face just smiled back.

Leo left Piper's side, getting up and advancing towards the two evil men responsible for the whole ordeal. Dan and Ray backed away slowly before having been cornered in the front hall way. Their backs reached the front door and were trapped. Leo kept his voice calm and delicate so as not to scare Chris or Georgia anymore than necessary.

"Now, this is what you two are going to do. You are both going to walk out that front door, down the path, out in the road with your hands on your head. If you do this any other way you will be shot and that is just not what you deserve. You deserve to rot in prison. You sick and twisted bastards. Run, before I chase you," Leo finished, backing away from them and giving them enough room to leave the front door. Leo found his walkie-talkie and told the police the update.

"We need an ambulance, Dan and Ray are both coming down the pathway now. Ray shot Piper and she's barely breathing. Hurry."

"Coming," was the answer heard from the other end.

Leo walked back into the living room where Chris had shifted over to where Georgia was still treating her mother. Piper was coming round and was making sense of her surroundings.

"Hey, you with us?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," Piper replied faintly, looking into his eyes from her position on the ground.

"Mummy?"

"Georgia?" Piper replied, mimicking her daughters tone. Even on the verge of death she had a sense of humour. Leo couldn't love a single being any more than her. Except maybe the angel to the right of her.

"I don't like old daddy. He's mean. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't want to go with you. I love you and I just want to go home with you and Daddy..." Georgia said quietly and sweetly, pointing Leo to emphasize who she meant by daddy.

Piper looked back to Leo and smiled.

"How much did I miss while I was out?" she joked.

**Sorry that was quite short but i'm saving the good bits for the last chapter. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. If you think this is a good idea, review and let me know. If you don't, review and tell me why! Thank you once again to all you gorgeous reviewers out there including:**

**the marvelous Heather1021, the lovely emilie172, the beautiful Charmedbaby11, the amazing Sammie baby, the fabulous chocolate4eva, thehilarious Charlie, the wonderful javajunkie101, the exquisite CharmedROXForever, the ravishing Meatballheadedprincess14, the crazy CraziChix, the charming CJ, the cool kcdancer, the magnificant nicole812us, the superb PiperandLeoFan101, the splendid Lils, the brillinat Chrmdlvr, the awe inspiring TCF and last but not least the dazzling xXx Gemz xXx. **

**You guys have no idea how hard it is to come up with that many adjectives in such a short amount of time but i managed! lol, it means the world. let me know what you think about this chapter... who died, who was the shooter, who saved the day! hmm.. i think you might like the latter! Lishyxxxxxxx PS, i have finished exams so the last chapter will be up soon. oooo!**


	14. The usual

**WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAHHH! do you people know how lovely and gorgeous and f-ing amazing you are? I hope you do cos i love you all! the LAST chapter...**

Georgia was waiting in the family room of the hospital. Even though she was young, she knew that something wasn't right. She looked up to see her new found daddy pacing around the room. The look on his face told the three-year-old not to disturb him from his intense thoughts. However, Georgia didn't want to be left in the unknown. She was so confused and just wanted to be tucked in bed by her mummy and daddy.

At the point where Georgia was verging on tears, a doctor walked into the room and broke the deafening silence. The two people who both loved Piper dearly looked up and did as the doctor signalled. They followed him.

As they approached a big door to a room that Georgia couldn't see into, she looked up inot the eyes of the person holding her hand. Leo looked down with sadness o the little girl. He squeezed her hand for reassurance, not just for her but for himself too.

The doctor remained outside the door looking through the window to where Piper lya on the hospital bed. Georgia was lifted by Leo onto the bed where she could see her mother, covered in wires, blood, cuts and tubes.

She couldn't move, she just stared into Piper's closed eyes, praying that they would open. But they didn't. The beeping sound of Piper's heart echoed round the room of complete silence, making the atmosphere even more tense. Leo took hold of Piper's hand and whispered "I love you" before letting it drop back down to the bed and kissing her forehead.

Georgia was still slightly confused as to why her mother wasn't waking up and as one tear fell down Leo's cheek she knew that the situation was not getting any better.

The beeping got closer together and Leo suddenly called for the doctor as it turned into one continuous note. He stood back and let the staff do their job whilst he took hold of Georgia and cried against the child's shoulder. She watched with curiosity as the doctors put paddles on Piper and shocked her. Georgia screamed, scared of anything happening to the one most important thing in her life, her mother.

Leo just held the little girl tightly as the doctors tried even hardest, pushing all limits. They shocked Piper again as the beeping continued as a long loud tone. That sound would never have been forgotten. Still no rhythm. The doctor looked at the others in the room and nodded.

"Time of death, eight oh five"

Leo looked into his little girl's eyes and said, "Georgia, it's eight oh five."

A girl of three years old looked up with complete confusion.

Leo said it again, and again until the fifth time she heard her dad she sat bolt up right on her bed, sweating and heavily breathing. She looked up into the eyes of an older Leo compared to the one she had just seen in her dream. As she climbed out of her bed and past leo to take a seat at her desk, she sighed at the ten-year-old reflection of herself.

"Did you have that dream again?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Yep" Georgia replied shortly, not wanting to talk about it.

She often had that dream, which was known to the family as THAT dream, when she was younger. It re-occurred near the time that she was taken hostage and her mother had nearly died in that old creepy house with that wretched man otherwise known as scummy dad (as her and Leo had nicknamed him when she was four.)

She had grown out of that dream by the age of five but sometimes it came back to haunt her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked.

"No, it's ok," She answered, knowing it was just a dream.

"Ok, well you're running late for school so quickly come and get breakfast and I'll take you and the others down there."

Leo left the room and as Georgia got changed she realised how lucky she was as a person. Personal thought often took Georgia the dreamer as her nickname was at school into a completely different land. She had much to reflect on in her thoughts though. They weren't the average thoughts. Life had started out hard for her, her biological dad abusing her mum, the incident that caused that dream to haunt her, the almost loss of her mother but since then things had improved to say the least.

The fear of losing her mum came through in her dreams sure, but she knew in real life her mum would never leaver her. Neither would Leo for that matter. For the following two years after that very first trip to the hospital where they met Leo, her mum and him had fallen in love, got married and even been blessed with twins just to add to their little number one angel, Georgia. They had been through so much but yet seven years, two more kids, one wedding, one near-death experience, one court room ass whipping later, the Wyatt family were still there, going strong.

Georgia walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of the manor that previously had belonged to the rich bachelor/doctor, Leo. She sat down at the kitchen table and a plate dropped down in front of her, a kiss landed on her smooth hair that had turned out to be a lot like her mother's which Georgia couldn't have been happier about based on pictures of her biological dad's greasy locks of... well grease!The kiss on the head was courtesy of none other than her mother, Piper. As Georgia watched her mum walk back over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, two kicks were received under the table courtesy of the twins who were sat opposite.

"Mum, Sam and Soph both just kicked me," Georgia tattled on her sisters, both five years her junior. Both five-year-olds ran from the table as quick as you could say "diddle dash", sticking their tongues out along the way as Piper replied to her first born.

"Ignore them and eat, you're so late."

Five minutes later, Leo, Samantha, Sophie and Georgia were all running out the door, Leo still combing his little amounts of hair, Sam still eating her toast, Sophie with only one shoe on and Georgia still packing her bag.

Piper stood by the door, kissed Sam on the head, then Soph, then Georgia and as the three kids ran to the car, received a very special long kiss from her husband.

Georgia looked back on the couple from her position by the car and there and then prayed that she, like them, would find her soul mate.

"Yep, just another ordinary morning with the Wyatt's," Georgia thought to herself smiling at the cloudless sky.

**OK, so that was it. 99 percentsure there will be a sequel as you guys seem to want one. Couple of things:**

**1) i didn't forget about Chris**

**2) Piper didn't die and i hope you got that.. it was a bit of a confusing chpater i know but the beginning is a dream**

**3) I hope you enjoed it!**

**Thanks to the readers adn to those who reviewed... javajunkie101, Lils, PiperandLeoFan101, CJ, Em, kcdancer, CraziChix, Samba, Flamesofthemoon.. cheers! i do like a bit of dry humour, Charlie, ashersmasher- what a review, heather1021, xXx Gemz xXx, Leah- boo, fancy seeing you here, CharmedROXforever, rileypoolsangel, nicole812us and last but DEFINATELY not least sparkleunicorn- again with ashsmash, WHAT A REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU readers, i love u people soooo muchxxx**

**For the final time... let me know what you think, awwwww!**


End file.
